High data reliability, high speed of memory access, lower power consumption and reduced chip size are features that are demanded from semiconductor memory. In recent years, three-dimensional (3D) memory devices by stacking dies vertically stacked and interconnecting the dies using through-silicon vias (TSVs) have been introduced. Benefits of the 3D memory devices include a plurality of core chips stacked with a large number of vertical vias between the plurality of core chips and an interface chip and the memory controller, which allow wide bandwidth buses with high transfer rates between functional blocks in the plurality of core chips and the interface chip, and a considerably smaller footprint. Thus, the 3D memory devices contribute to large memory capacity, higher memory access speed and chip size reduction. The 3D memory devices include Hybrid Memory Cube (HMC) and High Bandwidth Memory (HBM).
The large number of vertical vias may transfer a clock signal, memory cell data and command sequences for controlling the core chips simultaneously in a manner that the plurality of core chips can be operated independently and simultaneously at high transfer rates. Here, a plurality of input/output channels on the core chips are not necessarily synchronous to each other. To accommodate such operation, the 3D memory device may include a large number of circuits that may operate simultaneously, which causes simultaneous power consumption throughout the device. In particular, the 3D memory device may allow a plurality of memory core chips to operate similar operations throughout circuits on each memory core chip simultaneously at high transfer rates while allowing the interface chip in the 3D memory device to transfer data high rates simultaneously. Simultaneous power consumption throughout the 3D memory device may cause a considerable voltage drop at portions of the large number of circuits having high wiring resistance with respect to a power supply source. This voltage drop may cause unstable operations at the portions of the large number of circuits.